


A Brush Stroke

by cookie_club



Series: VLD Drabbels - mostly Sheith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Mention of torture, Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Veteran Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/pseuds/cookie_club
Summary: Shiro wanted to cover up his scars and he was in the perfect position to do so thanks to his tattoo artist boyfriend. If only he could commit to a design then things would be simpler.





	A Brush Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt Ruka gave me ages ago. I'm finally posting it. The prompt was body paint btw

The advantage of having a tattoo artist for a boyfriend was that he could get the scars on his body covered up. Some people have told him to be proud of the scars; he was a war veteran and he had survived. 

 

He knew that the scars were proof of his survival, but every time he saw them, he remembered how he got them. He was not only a war veteran but a former prisoner of war. Most of the scars were from torture, not battle scars. 

 

When he’d returned home, he had not expected Keith to have waited for him, but he had. Seeing Keith in that hospital room had been the happiest moment of his life.

 

Shiro was in their bedroom looking at his torso in the mirror, tracing one particularly nasty scar. 

 

“Shiro, are you okay?” Keith asked, a towel wrapped around his hips and one over his head to dry his hair. Keith's arms were completely tattooed. Different geometrical forms wrapped around his arms. If Keith turned around, Shiro would see the red lioness that covered his back.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro said. Keith walked over and traced the scar that Shiro had just traced. “Have you decided on a design?” Shiro shook his head. 

 

“Take your time.” Keith got up on his toes and gave Shiro a peck on the lips before walking over to their dresser. Shiro grabbed his shirt from the bed and put it on. Despite how hot it was supposed to get today, he opted for a long sleeve shirt. 

 

It would be a long day on top of that. Spring cleaning at the tattoo parlor.

 

Both walked down the stairs of their apartment, at the bottom of the complex was Keith's parlor.

 

“Where do you want to start?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “The storage room is the worst, so let’s get that over with.”

 

Shiro smiled and walked over to the storage room. He stopped halfway when he noticed that Keith was not following. Keith was staring into the distance, lost in thought.  

 

“Is something the matter?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith snapped out of it and smiled. “No, but I think I found a way to help you decide on your tattoos.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, a package arrived for Keith. Shiro opened it and found that it was body paints, not parlor supplies.

 

“Keith, did you order body paints?” Shiro asked. Keith's face lit up. 

 

“They are here!”

 

“Yeah, but why do you need body paint?” 

 

“For you! That way we can test different tattoo designs! You can walk around with it all day long and see how you like it, and we can repeat it until you're ready to commit.”

 

What had he done to deserve Keith? He walked over to him and kissed him. “You are too good for me,” Shiro whispered against Keith's lips as they parted from their kiss. 

 

“Good people deserve good things happening to them,” Keith answered. Shiro hadn’t believed it could be possible to love Keith more than he already did, but he was proven wrong.

 

Keith got the paint ready, and Shiro told him of a few designs he had in mind. He didn’t have an idea for all of his scars. And he did not want all of them covered, only those inflicted by the torture.

 

Keith was able to work much faster and looser then he was used to with the body paint, and after three hours, they were done.

 

Shiro looked at his reflection. He was speechless. On his back was a fierce black lion with red wings. The wings reached over to his chest where Keith had connected them to a minimalistic phoenix. The scars on his stump that lead to his prosthetic arm were now feathers from the lion. He had used the scars on his chest as a guide for the geometric patterns he created.  The scars on his left wrist turned into a forest. The scars on his ankles were Mount Fuji in the spring and winter, a glitch like effect fading them out. The cigaret butts that had been extinguished on his body were constellations now.

 

It was perfect. 

 

“So how do you like it?” Keith sounded a little nervous. Shiro had been quite up until now.

 

“It’s perfect. Keith it’s perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that short Drabble you can find me pretty much anywhere as Lucia-ik


End file.
